


Killervibe Drabbles

by painted_in_ink



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst but I'll try to make it happy at the end I swear, Crack, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Guess I finally did a friends to lovers trope, KillerVibe - Freeform, Protective Cisco, Soft Cisco, Wing-woman Killer Frost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_in_ink/pseuds/painted_in_ink
Summary: These are a series of one-shots dedicated to how I envisioned Killervibe happening throughout different moments in the series. Some refer to a ways back in the television show, but eventually, they should evolve and begin to match what's going on in the show currently.





	1. Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was inspired by the Crisis crossover event in season four but can be set in the near future if you can ignore some (now) outdated killer-frost logic.
> 
> Either way... In another Crisis, at another time...
> 
> Here's the story.

The realization dawns on her face, and then she’s scrambling to stop him from moving even an inch further.

“Cisco! What are you doing?” She demands frantically. The temperature around them begins to drop. He can see it in her eyes, the fear of losing him, so instead of letting himself linger on the consequences of what's gonna happen next, he plunges.

“Hey,” he says, grabbing her arms in a way that brings all her attention just to him, his gaze steady and unwavering, “I’ve been meaning to tell you something for a while.”

The apprehension in her features shifts momentarily, though her eyes have taken on that slight chill that tells him Frost can return at any moment. Killer or not, she can’t come with him this time, but he also can’t leave just yet.

The hesitation he’d had from not wanting to bring about something that would change their relationship forever now vanishes, and he utters three little words he realizes he should’ve told her the truth about a long time ago. He’s always loved her, cared about her; but it’s crazy, he thinks, that he didn’t believe how true it’s been up until this point.

The effect rings in the air.

In that one moment, he can see every detail about her; the soft curve of her cheek, the ringlets framing her face, her tattered jeans with that still-bleeding wound now tinting them a slight red. Her telling eyes, the shape of her mouth, the way that she looks like she’s about to be swept away with the need to do something rash to protect the people she cares about…

  
He notices everything down to the last crystal in her gaze before watching it melt for him just one more time. He can’t take it.  
The grief hits him now, the overwhelming thought that this might be the last time he sees her.

  
So then he decides to do something he’s not gonna die without doing— he buries his hands into her hair and kisses her.

 

Deeply, passionately. Just this once.

 

Then he’s pulling away, and he can’t register a thought about anything except that he can’t let her die. He moves to jump through the portal he’s opened, his name echoing off her lips as he does.

 

~~ _Caitlin_  ~~

 

He’s being way too calm about this. It’s killing her. There’s no way she can allow him to—

“I love you.” Convicted. He sounds convicted. Caitlin feels the tension in her body go numb.

Everything about the way he said it convinces her that he means it differently this time. Her head spins. And just like that, a swarm of emotions hits her all at once.

No. No, no, no. She can’t do this, she thinks, especially not with Cisco. Not after all they’ve been through. It’s all been too much, she can’t lose another person. Then the thought of losing him truly sinks in, and all the sudden she’s just barely holding back tears.

He had been looking at her with such calm, but now a look of pain washes over his face. Then he does something that completely sends her brain into shock; he kisses her. Not the quick, lust-motivated things that used to happen between him and Gypsy. A long, and passionate kiss that she knows is meant to communicate something: goodbye.

Her brain decides to stop working again, but then all too soon it’s over, and it’s all she can do to get her voice to tell him to stop before it’s too late.

  
Then he’s gone, and she’s left not knowing whether to scream at the empty space in disbelief or wonder if it’s possible for her to still find a way to save him…

 

~~  _Cisco_   ~~

 

Too soon, he thinks, and he’s back to reality.

  
Never mind the mind-blowing kiss he just had with his favorite person in the multiverse, one that would probably go down in history books as one of the best superhero kisses of all time, because now, there’s a ton of war debris flying all around him, and he can barely see his target.

There.

You’d think in space, in different universes, natural phenomena would act differently, but, nope. He dodges and narrowly misses flying debris by the skin of his teeth.

No more thinking now, he’s gotta move.

 

~~~

 

He saves the day, but just barely. And only because she had found the remote-override just before he needed to shut down the tower.

 

~~~

 

Later she finds him in the cortex, all bandaged up and looking exhausted.

He looks up, almost pensive. "Caitlin, look, I know that today was uncalled f--" Whatever he was going to say is forced to wait, by her hand on his face and arm around his neck. She has tired but slightly amused eyes that turn serious when she starts to speak.

"I saved your butt today."

He nods.

"Don't scare me like that again." Then she presses a soft and sweet kiss to his lips, and all is forgiven.


	2. Moonlit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had to know how that went!! Cisco and Caitlin Frost-training. Inspired by Mosylu’s story, Secret Weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set somewhere around season 3..ish?

“You look beautiful in the moonlight.”

God, she couldn’t handle much more of this. Just as she was getting good at her aim, one Cisco Ramon decided to pull a dirty trick to mess her up; flirting.

Now, they had a decently professional relationship. They’d surely never done more than hug, they were colleagues. And friends with respected boundaries.. until tonight.

It had been another one of their regular Frost-training sessions, complete with no handcuffs and lots of outdoor room to roam.

They had been going steady, attacking and navigating the snow outside the lab easily. Just as she would have let loose a final volley to win, however, he decided to tell her how well that suit matched her eyes.

She missed by a decent three feet. Ever since that victory Cisco had patiently and skillfully waited, and placed flirty compliments in the most crucial times of their little battles. Just when it would get down to hand to hand, or in the middle of a stand-off right before she would strike, he would do it, and it would always be just enough to mess her up.

Finally, she’d had enough. Before she could think about it any longer, and before he could shift away from her, she stepped closer and grabbed his jacket, pulling him to her.

“Caitli—?“ He’d just barely gotten her name out before she planted her lips firmly onto his, holding him there, enjoying the fact that it was working— He was silent.

Silent and frozen, she found as she pulled away, grinning in triumph.

She didn’t step away soon enough, though. She felt him grip her waist and spin her back towards him, an impish grin on his cheeks and a trouble-making twinkle in his eye.

“We're done talking.” He said, as he grabbed her and pulled her in for another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic trope* Cisco thinks Caitlin’s last name would fit her so much better if it sounded more like Ramon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an old future fic set where they have both developed their powers and come to terms with their feelings for each other, therefore they’d been dating for a while.
> 
> Sigh... A crack-fic if I've ever seen one.
> 
> Enjoy the fluff<3

It’s while he’s getting the coffee, the routine of pouring her more while getting his own is so ingrained in his brain that it doesn’t even register, that it hits him. Caitlin Snow needs a new name.

Not that there’s anything wrong with the other one, but there’s been so much change from the wonderful young woman that he met in his first days at star labs to this breath-taking, frosty, world-saving amazon that he knows today.

Over the past few years, both he and Caitlin had morphed into such different people that it would be inconceivable (ha-ha) that they shouldn’t be referred to as something else entirely.

Caitlin went from zero to badass faster than Zoom. And she’s grown stronger, no matter what obstacles have come they’ve always found a way.

He’s made changes too, he knows. The kind that makes him step up to lead when Wally and Barry are absent and that challenges people who have the gall to mess with their world. The kind of person who jumps in front of danger for strangers and that circumstance makes into someone steady, and unwavering in resolve. The kind of things that make a hero.

Cisco and Caitlin had been going steady for a few (extremely wonderful) years, so he wonders how it hasn’t occurred to him sooner to just… make it official. Make her official. Why hadn’t it occurred to him that she’s the most amazing thing that’s ever happened to him?

All these things are going through his brain when Caitlin sneaks a hand around his waist and promptly kisses him on the cheek. This pleasantly shakes him out of his reverie.

“Hey you,” she coos, grinning when his arm immediately slides up and over her frame so he can pull her into a hug.

“Hey,” he returns softly.

He can picture dozens of moments like these. Her touch sweet (and surprisingly warm, he must have that effect on her) and adoring, her gaze practically glowing like soft embers are lit somewhere behind her irises.

  
Times like this where he can barely wrap his head around the idea that this super-infused meta-boss he fell in love with is giving him all this affection. Times where he can’t believe he’s real, and they're real, and that they can possibly be so happy.

He settles in his mind that he will start looking for a ring first thing in the morning.

Then it’s time to change that last name.


	4. Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I had to stop you to save you.” A short take on what some of Cisco's thoughts could have been during season 3.

Cisco can’t think with the blood pumping through his ears. Caitlin. Gone again. Why couldn’t it have stopped with Zoom?

He’s seen the pull that Savitar has on her, the mist that forms over her eyes at the thought of how he might become her salvation. 

The only thing he can think of is the swell of undulated anger that rises at the thought of that scum-bag believing he can abuse her like this. Control her with her pain, make her worse instead of better.  
He knows better than to believe that this is all that’s inside her, that the truth has come out and there’s nothing left but her feelings of betrayal. That is not Caitlin.

But then again, that’s not Barry. 

 

No.

 

He won’t let himself think like this.

 

Caitlin is a doctor and doctors find cures. 

 

He’s gonna find the cure, and he’s gonna save her.


	5. Better Than A Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly how the name sounds. A long time ago in a document far away I wanted to write something better than a demanding situation that leads to a break in romantic tension... I just wanted them to make up their minds by themselves.
> 
> Set in season four. (Yes, another oldie, but one that I decided deserved posting.)

It’s a slow dreary morning for Team Flash’s headquarters. Barry and the other members are resting in the break room, no doubt discussing the abrupt lull in criminal activity. It’s all too suspicious if you ask him, but Cisco knows it’s the calm before the storm.

 

He tries not to tell Caitlin that, though, when she asks him from her desk across the room. With a small smile, he returns to his thoughts.

 

Sure enough, he just needed to let a few more minutes pass before the next meta-human alert comes streaming in, and then it’s time to get back into the action. _The never-ending action_ , Cisco accidentally thinks outlaid to himself, pausing just in front of his desk as Caitlin grabs her jacket.

 

“Huh?” She asks him, turning.

 

He finds himself considering this tall, chestnut-haired beauty before him, and is suddenly overwhelmed by whatever divine entity caused her to be here right now. She, out of all of them, has had just as much if not more reason to leave.

All of this evil, meta-human drama had started with her losing the love of her life, twice, and lead to her being taken and held like a war prisoner back when they had to deal with Zoom, then her dying and succumbing to an alter ego who he knew she was terrified would cause her to harm everyone she still knew and cared about.

Not to mention losing her after discovering she _was_ her. She has literally been to the dark side and returned.

 

Yet here she stands, picking up the pieces of everything that life’s thrown at her, fighting to give others the same chance.

 

He wonders about these things, before realizing that he’s been standing here for probably well over a few minutes, and he’s earned himself a more than concerned stare from the said subject of his pondering. “Cisco, you okay?” He finally hears her say, commanding and clear.

 

He remains motionless, and a small “mhm” is all he manages while he considers the things that have been consuming him for days. She waits while he grapples with the decision he thinks he should have made weeks ago. Months, he decides. It’s well past time. He watches the ground a moment longer, then brings his gaze level to hers, startling her with his look of decisiveness.

 

If she seems confused now, it’s even more so when he starts to walk towards her with a purpose.

 

Right up until he kisses her.

 

It’s soft and slow, he’s in no way in a rush as he cups her cheeks; taking his time until he breaks it off to search her eyes, only to be startled when she takes a deep breath… and pulls him back in.

 

He’s still in shock a moment longer before wrapping her in his arms, leaning towards her. He steps in, her weight supported by the table before she pulls herself onto it, shifting him closer until he’s just between her legs.

 

His hands lightly begin to wander and caress her sides, enamored by the fact that she’s so close and not wanting to jinx it.

 

Her hands had shifted from fisting in his shirt to wrap around his neck, and he follows her cues to kiss her deeper, and deeper… Until he feels the temperature in the back of her throat shift suddenly and he comes freezing to a halt, worried he’s gone too far. _She’s_ _afraid._

 

“I’m sorry,” She says, noticing his pause and breaking the kiss. “I didn’t mean to, I just—“

 

“—Hey, hey,” He interrupts her apology, pressing a hand to the side of her face in a calming gesture and at the same time putting some distance between them. Ever the best-friend first, she deserved that from him always.

 

“This probably isn’t the best time for this anyway.” He jokes, pulling his hand back, hoping she’ll look at him. He knew he should have started with words.

 

“Look, let me tell you what’s going on, okay?” He says, trying to hide how desperate he is for her to meet his eyes. She only gives him a slight nod to tell him she’s listening.

 

He bites his lip and takes a deep breath. “I’m tired. I’m so tired of all this stuff that never stops raining down on our lives. We do good and it hardly even seems to matter. We’re responsible for so much just because we’re _able_ to go to bat with the bad guys, but it hardly changes.”

 

He realizes the more words he speaks, the truer they feel. “I’m tired for you, Barry, Iris, Joe, and Wells. I’m tired of waking up every day and not knowing what to expect. I’m tired of feeling like we’re the only ones who want to do good in this city anymore.”

 

His broken laugh isn’t lost on her. She doesn’t know where he’s going with this, he sees, so he starts to get more specific.

 

“I’m tired of the way we live and it's heartbreaking, and waking up everyday feeling out of place. But most importantly,” He meets her gaze, “I’m tired of not telling you the reason why I broke it off with Gypsy all those months ago… and why I haven’t been with anyone since.”He’s got her attention now, she can’t help it. “The reason I can’t think of being with anyone anymore.. who isn’t you.”

 

She’s crying now.

 

“I’m so sorry, Caitlin. I should have told you sooner. But I’m doing my best to make up for it, now, sweetheart—“ She buries her head into his neck, wracked with sobs as his heart sinks down into his chest.

 

“I’m so, so sorry, honey.” He rubs circles into her back, wondering what he can do.

 

She raises her head up to talk, after a bit, but he shushes her. “Caitlin—“

 

“Cisco,” she says, reaching up for his face and revealing her teary eyes, though somewhat lit with what he thinks might be a small glimmer of hope.

 

“Yes?” he answers hesitantly.

 

Her chin trembles a bit as she asks, “All this time?”

 

His heart breaks open a little more. 

 

“Yes.” The pause is indefinite, hanging in the room until he finishes. “I’m in love with you, Caitlin.”

 

~~~

 

Caitlin is tired.

 

She’s tired of the running, the hiding. Tired of her seemingly inability to speak about the things that are bothering her the most, things that are important… Like how she feels about Cisco.

 

She seems unable to express when the shift happened in their relationship, where before she wanted him to be happy with other people and never saw how they could be anything more than friends…

 

To realizing that they have always been very… Connected, for just being friends…

 

To wishing that he was the person she could come home to every night, that would comfort _her_ about _her_ Issues and they’d.. talk, about this crazy life that they lead because, in a way, there was no one else who could understand the way they lived... Not really.

 

Somehow or another, she marveled, there came a point where he was really the only person that she wanted to imagine spending her life with.

 

And it was killing her because she never had the bravery to break the dame in the hopes that it would spill over… and shift their relationship the way she wanted instead of destroying it.

 

There had been countless occasions that she had wanted to talk to him about it… Not long after things ended with Cynthia… But she just couldn’t get anything out of her throat.

 

She was scared, she realized. Even though there was no one threatening her life… She was scared out of her mind.

 

So she did nothing, and said nothing, and acted like things were totally normal and would never change.

 

That’s the funny thing about life, she thinks, is sometimes you can’t keep it from changing.

 

All this runs through her head as she gathers herself for what will inevitably be another crazy day for them, (if central city and the multiverse have anything to say about it) when she notices that Cisco is standing completely still, so much so that she’s almost convinced he’s getting a vibe, almost.

 

She snaps to get his attention.

 

He doesn’t seem startled, which is odd. When he hardly responds to her question, she decides to hope that waiting will do the trick.

 

Which doesn’t take too long, except he’s not speaking, he’s looking up and coming towards her, and for the most bizarre reason, she can’t figure out why there isn’t a warning bell going off in the back of her head telling her that something has _definitely changed_ right up until the moment that he steps up and kisses her.

 

His mouth is soft and warm, and she’s so full of sensations that she can’t tell if she’s melting really fast, or really slow.

 

Slow, as it turns out, so slowly that she almost doesn’t know what to do when he pulls away.

 

Not in possession of her brain or able to remember anything before a few seconds ago, she does something that the none fed-up Caitlin would’ve been mortified by, she grabs his shirt and pulls him back.

 

Her senses are a live-wire when he reaches around her back and pulls her closer. Hazy thoughts come through— Warmth. She didn’t know she could still feel this much of it. Everywhere, her lips, her neck, start to generate so much of it from having him this close that it steals her breath.

 

She nearly groans when his hands start to trace pathways across her torso, and she briefly remembers needing to climb on top of the table for support; to bring him closer, so much closer.

 

She lets herself get lost in him.. Just him.. before she begins to remember exactly who ‘him’ is, and starts to wonder if this is all just a dream or a fantasy.

 

Could Cisco Ramon be doing this with her right now? Doing this _to_ her?

 

He feels her hesitate and she knows that’s why he lessons his assault, though he clearly doesn’t want to, and part of her strongly wishes he wouldn’t.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—“ She starts, but he steps back and shushes her; always the gentleman taking the blame. Which she’s grateful and sad for, because she doesn’t know why, but she feels like she may be having an anxiety attack.

 

There’s no way that.. They’ve danced away from this topic their entire friendship, why would he start something different now?

 

They may have lost everything in this one moment.

 

He begins explaining… The first part sounds like white noise.

 

… Tired for you, Barry, Iris, Joe and Wells.” She understands that, but she can’t bring herself to see why he’s bringing it up now. “I’m tired of the way we live and it's heartbreaking, and waking up everyday feeling out of place. But most importantly,” He meets her gaze, “I’m tired of not telling you the reason why I broke it off with Gypsy all those months ago… and why I haven’t been with anyone since.”

 

She gulps, entranced.

 

“The reason I can’t think of being with anyone anymore.. who isn’t you.” He finishes, soft but meaningful.

 

She’s not sure at which point she loses her cool.

 

But then he’s rubbing her back, apologizing… And she can’t help but ask the one question that will either make or break her.

 

_Have you felt this way the whole time?_

 

The answer would at best be bittersweet. If he has, she doesn’t want to think about how much time they’ve wasted.

 

If not…

 

She doesn’t have a chance to truly follow that terrifying train of thought, because his face just absolutely melts for her while he confesses words she never thought she’d hear.

 

Caitlin feels herself beam up at him from beneath her tear-soaked lashes, _beyond_ happy, _beyond_ believing. She’s in love with her best friend, and he’s in love with her.

 

She makes sure to tell him that in between kisses.


	6. Let Your Hair Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *This one's on a more current timeline.* 
> 
> "She was neat. She was professional. She was Caitlin.
> 
> The only time she’d ever seemed different was… When she wasn’t the one solely in charge of her body. Sure, KF could bring out her wild side, (because Caitlin didn’t innately have one) even change her clothes sometimes, but he had never seen Caitlin herself truly just… Break that exterior, even though he knew she tried.
> 
> She never let her hair down.
> 
> Which is why this is bugging him. Tonight was just not following that norm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe) for inspiring the theme of this work, the natural dialogue and chemistry in one of her stories was the whole reason this piece got started. She totally reminded me of some of the best parts of killervibe, which is why we are where we are. So thanks again<3
> 
> Considering turning this into a two-shot fic, so let me know in the comments if you also want it to continue;-) 
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!

If you knew Caitlin, two things you would always associate with her were the words prim and proper. His beloved best friend was the type to always appear clear, calm and acute, and she never contradicted those things by way of appearances. She dressed professionally, business casual, with clean-cut lines and an almost “Sunday best” kind of approach.

Her work station suited her profession and was consistently kept clean and organized for the most practical of reasons. But, her home was that way too. It was a part of who she was.

She even thought linearly and necessity-based, so that she could always be sure she the important things in her world were taken care of.

She was neat. She was professional. She was Caitlin.

The only time she’d ever seemed different was… When she wasn’t the one solely in charge of her body. Sure, KF could bring out her wild side, (because Caitlin didn’t innately have one) even change her clothes sometimes, but he had never seen Caitlin herself truly just… Break that exterior, even though he knew she tried.

She never let her hair down.

Which is why this is bugging him. Tonight was just not following that norm.

They had all been at Joe and Cecile’s, laughing and chatting and generally having a good time, and tonight they’d gone long past the normal amount of hours that they would usually stay up drinking.

Caitlin had sat curled up across from him on the couch nearly the entire night. She was wearing a soft, cozy, too-big sweater and jeans. Which was still classy but new. Different.

And now, she always actually wore her hair down, but when she did it was styled and purposeful.

Now it was getting messy, with her running her fingers through it like she was so comfortable and relaxed, and she’d been doing all these gestures while they laughed and spoke. Biting her nails, touching her face, easy smiles. It was so open.

  
Something about it flipped in his stomach all of the sudden. He’d been subconsciously aware of these little things all night, but now that he’d really thought about it, it ruined his concentration.

  
The thing was… He _wanted_ to make her feel that way.

  
He didn’t know if he was the cause of it at the moment, but the Caitlin that he treasured? She should never have a reason in the world to not feel at home. She should always feel so loved, supported and adored that she should feel free to be herself like this all the time. Especially when they were together.

He’d never realized that throughout everything they’d been through, this had been a constant goal in the back of his mind.

_She needs to feel at home, she needs to feel safe, she needs to feel loved._

It played over and over in his head like a mantra, and it motivated a lot of what he did.

That last word in the procession hit him like a slap in the face, and Cisco thought he was going to have to excuse himself for a moment before he did something stupid like spill his drink all over his pants.

“I’ll be right back, okay?” He said as he carefully got up, missing the way her smile fell as he passed.

Cisco stepped outside into the cold air, hoping it would bring him a sense of clarity. Since when did he have such feelings for Caitlin?  
He thought it could be the drink talking, but he was pretty sure that any hopes he’d had of that had been buried a long time ago.

Now, did he love her? Of course, she was his best friend and he’d do anything for her. She’d ask, he’d deliver, no questions exceptions or conditions.

But they’d always been like that. Heck, he couldn’t even tell you a time when either one of them had a true crisis the other hadn’t been around to help. They were there for each other, it was what they did.

  
Now he’s having a hard time wondering if it hadn’t just been the case all along that… maybe Caitlin meant more to him than just as a friend. Maybe that’s why her showing him just a glimpse of his wildest hopes and desires for her made him realize that… She’s been the one he’s pining after.

He wanted to see her happy, more than anything… And he truly wouldn’t mind if he were responsible for it, either.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he approached the banister, leaning his face into the breeze, realizing he hadn’t cooled off at all.

Little did he notice when the door opened quietly behind him, and Caitlin stepped out on the porch to follow after him. She padded up to the railing, startling him a little when she appeared in his peripheral vision.

“Hey,” she said softly, her drink in her hand. Cisco silently prayed that wasn’t still the true cause of all this.

He gives her a little smile before turning his attention upward to stare at the sky.

They stayed in a comfortable silence, but he could feel some of her unspoken questions about to bubble over.

“You uh, ever wonder about the sky?” He asks her, diverting the subject just a smidge.

“The sky, Cisco?” He grins at the gravel in her voice that comes because she’s being kinda serious and because she’s also too intoxicated to care about how she sounds. It does nothing for the fact that his focus feels like it’s playing a game of hopscotch right now.

“I mean, it’s always there, and you know that.. It’s doing its thing, you’re doing yours… But on a really clear night, it hits you. How brilliant it is. Like it’s showing you all the wonders it has and you’re seeing it for the first time again.” He’d become more animated when he was telling it, but now he relaxes a bit again, resuming his spot next to her. She stares at him. “Have you ever had something do that to you before, Caitlin?” He asks her honestly.

“Yes,” she answers simply, her gaze roaming around his features. He didn’t wanna get his hopes up about what she was looking for.

“What did you do?” He was facing her towards her now… Were they.. Inching closer? He could just be imagining it, maybe it was a trick of the low light…

Then she stepped into his space enough to reach up and spin a piece of his hair between her fingers. “Cisco,” she whispered. He wasn’t sure who did it, but pretty soon they were kissing. She was warm and responsive, and all of Cisco’s instincts fought the little voice inside him that still made him want to ask if this was okay. She was hardly stopping him. More like encouraging him, and Cisco was too content to do more than just kiss. But he did thread a hand into her hair when she opened her mouth under his.

When they broke apart for air, she looked up at him with a sense of wonder, and he thinks a little piece of his heart melted and gave itself to her irrevocably at that moment.

He still can’t help but ask, and when she nods her head a little bit he’s pretty sure he knows who kissed who after.


	7. Part 2 of Let Your Hair Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The promised sequel to what was previously a one-shot. It's not perfect, definitely not heavy on plot but I promise a crap ton of fluff. Like, this whole chapter is line by line of fluff. A fluffy little bow to my previous installment.
> 
> I blame the discord, they made me completely unable to write anything else after all the headcanon about how these two spend their free time.

The next morning, Cisco wakes up with a familiar ache in his head and an unfamiliar weight on his chest. He is only disoriented for a few moments before he remembers. Not that he’s totally surprised, waking up to Caitlin would be the only foreseeable plan if he was going to have anyone stay over at all, but now she was on his chest, clearly not in a buddy position, but wearing the outfit she had on last night and draped over his body like a human pillow.

Which looks like it’s an accurate statement because that’s about the only way they’d fit across his couch.

He’s baffled at why they choose to sleep here, but then again, he hardly remembers breaching them to his place and out of the cold last night.

Last night, when… Oh. That’s why.

They’d kissed for the first time, stayed outside for as long as they could tolerate before debating about whether or not to go back inside between kisses when he decided to just open a breach to somewhere they could be warm and alone… They’d stumbled over to his couch and made out for a while like teenagers before promptly passing out at the late hour. Which explains the throbbing in his head from the light coming in the windows, but also their strange position.

He kind of had to grin about that.

He’d sit here all day admiring how cute she looked, all curled up and snoring, but he seriously wasn’t gonna last much longer without some Advil. He disentangled himself from her as gently as he could before wandering into the kitchen to find some in the cupboard. He takes his and sets hers out on the counter with a water before opening the fridge for ideas about what they can eat for breakfast. 

When she comes in he’s halfway through making omelets with salsa, turkey bacon, and cheese. There’s a pot of coffee by the stove.

She groans appreciatively and downs her pill. 

“Thank you. Smells amazing.” Her hair is so messy and she’s half asleep, but she’s smiling sweetly. 

“Good morning,” he says, as happy as he can muster for their current mood. It’s so easy, the air between them. She’s all relaxed despite the headache she must have, hair down and… He realizes something important and freezes. He tries to act natural, busying himself while remembering more of the details that brought them here. “Yeah, so.. breakfast will be ready soon.. Hey, Cait?” He gets really nervous all the sudden and has to look at her. “How much exactly do you remember from—” 

Before he finishes she steps up, wraps her arms around his neck and presses a closed-mouthed kiss to his lips. He sighs, effectively shushed. “Not much,” she says as she pulls back and yawns into the back of her hand. But then she plants another kiss on his cheek. “But enough.” Then she bites her lip and gives him the puppy eyes, which is so adorable. “Can I borrow some clothes?” 

He almost laughs, relieved. “Of course you can.” He knows he must be grinning down at her like an idiot. She kisses his cheek again, making a joke about also borrowing mouthwash, before walking into his room.

He watches her go, then allows himself a moment and to process what just happened. No one can blame him for the little happy dance that follows, though he’s sure to never admit to it unless being tortured.

They sit down and have the most comfortable breakfast, chatting like friends and looking at each other like they’re in love… So really, nothings changed. They've just stopped denying what's true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plus I watched that interview where Carlos and that six-year-old just melt each other, so a bit of the way he acted was bound to end up in here. It was just too good to not use. 
> 
> And yes that's how I like my omelets. 
> 
> Anyway, until next time!


	8. "I try not to freak out often, but when I do it's about you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cisco says, “Oh crap, it’s Caitlin” in the same context you’d imagine someone realizing, “oh God that’s my idiot” when she is yet again taken/missing.
> 
> Also known as, 'The perfect way to to ruin a date.'
> 
> Have fun, y'all.

This is good, he’s moving on with his life, trying to do something right. Doesn’t feel forced at all.

 

It’s a bright, sunny day, and the best day for another cup of coffee, when Cisco waltzes into Jitters in order to try and have his do-over date with Kamilla.

 

He finds her already seated, smiling sweetly with drinks already ordered.

 

“Aw, are you serious?” He laughs and thanks her and takes a seat, and they fall into easy small chat.

 

“So what have you been working on in the lab?” Cisco proceeds to absolutely geek-out for all of eight minutes, pausing to let her ask questions at different intervals before he gets a metahuman alert on his phone that makes his blood run cold.

 

“Cisco?” his date asks, concerned.

 

_No, no this is not okay._

 

 _This_ can't  _be right._

 

He stutters out an apology, even going so far as to press a quick kiss to her cheek when he gets up just for her troubles because he knows how likely it is that there’s gonna be a third attempt at this date after this.

 

She looks as upset as she should, understandably, but there’s somewhere else he’s gotta be.

 

~~~

 

“What do you mean, ‘she’s missing?’” Cisco huffs, completely vexed at the idea that his best friend is MIA, _again,_ and no one can give him an explanation as to _how._

 

 _“_ Listen, I’m as surprised as you are!” Ralph responds, though considerably more worried than the last time this happened.

 

“Guys, calm down. This isn’t helping,” Barry reminds them.

 

“Look, we know that KF and Caitlin were involved in… shadier business back when they worked for Ammunet, do you think that could have anything to do with this?” Iris interjects, getting everyone focused.

 

“Ah, you are right, _genius wife of the Flash,_ however, most everyone from those circles has been relocated until we successfully capture Cicada.” Sherloque rolled off in his accent.

 

His statement only made the team turn to a fearful silence.

 

_That could not be where she was right now._

 

Iris voiced those thoughts right after, completely aware of the sensitivity of the subject.

 

“Cicada hasn’t been seen in weeks—“ She began, but that wasn’t a good enough answer for Cisco.

 

“That doesn’t mean he doesn’t have her right now and this is how he’s making his comeback—“ He added before another voice joined in.

 

“Hey, she’s the only one that put a hurting on him so far besides Iris—“ Ralph supplied.

 

Now was a horrible time to add that Caitlin could still perish at his hands if her time traveling experiences had anything to say about it, but Nora decided to anyway—

 

“Enough!” Barry finally said.

 

“Alright listen, we’re gonna work every angle we can on this, and we’re gonna find Caitlin.” He said firmly.

 

After that, they all broke into separate groups and were given different avenues to pursue.

 

Cisco just prayed that they wouldn’t be too late.

 

~~~

 

Cisco was getting nowhere with his vibes.

 

He saw her eating breakfast, he saw her putting on a coat and leaving the house, saw a couple errands… Maybe a couple of things that he shouldn’t have seen.

 

Okay look, he didn’t know she’d bumped into the wall on the way to into the shower hardly dressed this morning, (he wished he was chivalrous enough to forget) the point is, he saw nothing that would help them find her.

 

The others had to be working as hard as he was, but it was already pushing dusk and he had no answers yet.

 

Without wanting to, Cisco made a choice to visit someone he personally would never have preferred to attempt a conversation with.

 

Without another seconds delay, he suited up and opened a breach.

 

~~~

 

Snake was exactly like his name, albite more tolerable than Cisco assumed he’d be at first, and he had a hunch.

 

Turns out, he was right. Someone was knocking out metas and selling them overseas on the black market, somehow they had gotten their hands on power dampening tech to force them into submission.

 

According to him, Frost had been in the business for such a short time, and Ammunet had kept her so low-key that they’d always assumed she’d been in the clear.

 

Somehow or another they’d learned of her and memorized her habits well enough to catch her off guard.

 

They tracked them to an out of town shipping yard and cased the scene before them.

 

These guys were loaded with power-dampening tech and normal but deadly firearms, so the team was gonna have to be extra careful.

 

From the looks of it, they hardly treated their meta-human merchandise any better than intruders. This was gonna be a task.

 

~~~

 

Nora’s distraction worked, though it sent the team into near chaos, but they managed to get around their predicament for the most part, but she was still nowhere to be found.

 

The team had been looking everywhere for a minute and he was starting to run out of hope, had they missed something?—

 

“Hey _, Vibe Boy,_ ” He hears from the top of one of the containers, and looks up.

 

Frost stands there, representing them in all of their _alive-and-well_ glory, and Cisco nearly gets so misty-eyed that he has to wipe his goggles.

 

Then she says, “Catch,” and his brain doesn’t process anything for a minute, just goes into auto, don’t-let-Caitlin-get-hurt mode, so that when Frost drops straight down off the container aiming for him, he doesn’t think at all about how this will affect his joints in the morning.

 

His arms are up and he’s absorbed most of the impact from the fall before her feet even come into contact with the ground.

 

He hears a gasp mid-way through and wonders why that could be.

 

Then finds himself in a completely different precarious position than before.

 

That gasp in the middle of the catch was Caitlin, wide-eyed and apparently as bewildered as he was about what just transpired.

 

Aaaaannnd, she was in his arms. ..Alive.

 

As much as he wanted to be, he couldn’t bring himself to feel awkward about it at all.

 

He merely went soft and pulled her into a hug, all too happy when she embraced him back.

 

The rest of the team could say hi later. And… if anyone has a problem with the quick kiss he somehow places in her hair, they don’t mention it.

 

He makes a mental note to buy Frost a drink sometime for this.

 

~~~

 

Later, after everyone had made sure to tell Caitlin they were glad the two of them were okay and checked her vital signs were good and stable, the team had wished them goodbye and practically begged that no one else get kidnapped tonight.

 

He didn’t mind being the last one out before her, though.

 

“Hey,” she said, walking up to him. She slipped her jacket back over her shoulders. His uniform had remained in varies stages of undress since they’d come back.

 

“Hey,” He smiled back.

 

“I’m sorry I gave everyone such a scare,” she said pulling her curls out from under her jacket. She really shouldn’t do such cute things like that, right now. He was dangerously close to not giving a damn.

 

“I’m usually more careful—“

 

“Hey, don’t for a second think that any of this was on you,” he told her firmly.

 

She must have liked the protective gleam that came into his... well, entire body because what should have been a rebuttal at his tone turned into a look of endearment. Then her eyes sparkled.

 

“Thanks for catching me earlier.”

 

He paused. “Yeah, about that…” He inched just a little closer. “What gave Frost the impression that she needed to do something like that?”

 

“Oh, she mentioned something about how she needed to get us out of there, that I had a… well, a someone to get back to—“

 

“A _what_?”

 

“Well, she said a _worried boyfriend,_ but—“

 

“Oh what, you got something you’re not telling me?”

 

She laughed, “Well, —“

 

“Do you have a worried boyfriend I’m keeping you from?” He ignored the stab of pain in his heart from saying it, stop it.

 

“She said it was _you._ That’s why she got that funny idea in her head to _toss_ me at you, but look, I know you have that thing with Kamilla—“

 

He shook his head, moving forward, “No thing.”

 

“What do you mean, did in not work out?”

 

He sighed, and pulled her into his arms; something about it was so unfriend-like that her eyes went wide as saucers.

 

“You know, tonight made me realize something, something that I’ve avoided so long I’m ashamed for not being able to admit it sooner.”

 

He held her rapt attention, so he decided the hell with it.

 

He dropped his voice lower and inched his face closer to hers. “I ran off on that girl today.. because I try not to freak out often in our line of work, Cait.. but when I do it’s about you.”

 

He loathed every time he chose out of not being able to watch her face like this. She was ethereal.

 

“You really scared me tonight,” he admitted, not even hiding when his gaze dropped to her mouth.

 

“Cisco,” she breathed.

 

He sighed happily when she finally pressed her lips against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's an older idea as far as episodes right now, but it's cute.
> 
> I put this up in the middle of the night last night, so expect more textual errors than normal, but eventually, I'll go back and fix it up. Right now I just have a few ideas I want to get out there!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. This is also the fic where I happily use Frost as a wingman. =D=D=D


	9. Let Your Hair Down, Bonus: Forehead Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy on the established relationship, early stages. (See my heart eyes? Oh, I'm for sure wearing heart eyes.) And it's totally connected to that twoshot in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to post this tiny little idea. 
> 
> Not to worry, another chapter with more words is on the way.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Another case, another meta, but this one had Caitlin seriously freaked out and he noticed.

 

He sat and pondered this in the med bay while the team ran in and out, them trying to identify the best lead to follow and asking Caitlin what she’s been able to find out so far with the samples they’d given her.

 

Now, he had developed his relationship with her for years, intentionally building his heart— if no one else’s on this team— to be a safe place for her and for her emotions to be expressed freely outside of her own self, something he prided himself on the more she relied on it given her tendencies to be more reserved.

 

That emotional safety translated into their romantic relationship as easily as breathing… So when she showed less subtle signs of distress like sighing, fidgeting, nervously ringing her fingers and the like; especially around the team, he took his boyfriend liberties seriously and decided he could openly comfort her about it.

 

… which he loved, if he was being honest, in the saddest yet happiest way you could imagine with every muscle in his heart dancing beneath his chest.

 

He loved her, there was no other way he could put it.

 

So when he was sick of mooning her with empathetic eyes from across the room and her not noticing, he waited for a quiet moment where the rest of the team was more distracted and got her attention.

 

“Psst.” He said, while everyone went into the other room where more pressing concerns waited, giving them a brief pause as they sat in the medical room, though any one could turn around at any time.

 

“What,” she asked him seriously, thinking something was wrong as she made her way over to his crooked finger.

 

Then he set his attack into motion: he wound a hand deftly through the curls at her shoulder to pull her down and tenderly kiss her on the forehead.

 

He felt the tension leak out of her as he rubbed his thumb over her cheek. _Gotcha._

 

She let out a breath, melting. “I’m sorry, it’s just, this meta seems so dangerous and—“

 

She looked out at the team, a hand on her belly as she no doubt thought about Iris, and about how they’d been talking about having children, knowing the risk of miscarriage better than most.

 

“Hey, we’ll be alright, you hear me?” He stood and took her hand. “Barry and Iris will be, too. We’re gonna catch this guy,” he told her, affection written all over his gaze.

 

She smiled a small but sweet smile, just for him, and he knew the safe place was doing what it was supposed to.

 

 _Anything for his girl_ , he thought as he watched her walk back to her computer, not half as tense as she was.

 

She looked back at him again in appreciation, and just then Barry zoomed in to tell them about another new lead.


	10. Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, with permission I totally borrowed an idea from one of tkv's asks... So read hers first because I assure you it's great, or actually if by some miracle if you haven't already hers might cheer you up after this. 
> 
> Angst warning.
> 
> Also, this is gonna obviously fit in season 5 and probably get rid of a lot of my pent up frustration about it.
> 
> The prompt was... Dancing alone in Cisco's kitchen.
> 
> Don't kill me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my aided aesthetic here for this first part, but I totally pictured Cisco in layered greenish bluish shirts here with sleeves rolled up to the elbows, jeans, and hair in his messy bun which I don't think they've used enough to do him justice in the show.
> 
> Caitlin, picture whatever dress you want, or shoeless with that adorable green romper from season 4. 
> 
>  
> 
> You'll thank me, you'll see.

He spun her out again and Caitlin giggled, crashing ungracefully back into his chest; Cisco keeping slow, steady movements as he supported her though remaining more somber. He tried not to show too much of the latter on his face, but it didn’t matter as much to keep his mask in place after her last couple of drinks.

 

She had led him into his darkened kitchen, begging him to slow dance with her after showing him how her dad had taught her when she was a kid.

 

That led to their clumsy movements now, Caitlin probably not going to last much longer than the fourth song.

 

She may have gone out for drinks with her mom a couple nights ago, but Cisco was damn near sure this was only the first of many times that Caitlin would need to process through her emotions again… Her father just _died._

 

“Next time we’re cutting you off at _five_ , you hear me?” he threatened evenly, leaning down to whisper it over the soft music playing from his speaker in the dark kitchen, adoration sneaking out of his tone because he let it.

 

He tried to tell himself that he was allowing this much contact (they were so far past the ‘friend safety zone’, right now that he didn’t want to think about it) solely for her comfort… Pretending his heart wasn’t aching just thinking about all the times he’d wanted to do this before.

 

“Oooohhh, _c’mon_ ,” she said as she pressed against him and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, giving him most of her weight to give herself a break from keeping her balance.

 

 _“_ You already _told me_ you won’t let me become an alcoholic because of all this, so I have to make this last big blowout as memorable as I can,” she slurred in drunken happiness, tilting her head cutely at him, then asked him to dip her.

 

“Long as you can stay on your feet, Cinderella,” he teased and cleared his throat as he maneuvered them away from the kitchen bar.

 

She had asked if she could come over a few hours ago after dinner, still in a work dress but with her hair taken down and emotions already spent. She’d been stressed, tired, and had already sobbed twice on his chest tonight while insisting that she was fine, and that was before most of the booze. It was only pushing eleven now but he didn’t think she’d last much longer.

 

When she got sick of the crying and most likely became too intoxicated to care, he was sure that was what made her decide to drag him over here to dance in the first place. It wasn’t because she wanted a walk down memory lane, it was because she needed a distraction. Anything to forget; plus he was pretty sure she hadn’t been held in a while.

 

That was how grief was, you could only handle so much at a time before you needed to take a break from all the emotions and think about something else. With her, he was just worried about how much one person could take.

 

Which was why even though he was sure this was a _bad idea_ , he was gonna try and do what she asked of him.

 

He moved her more around the room this time, careful every time he let her twirl to make sure she stayed upright.

 

Then he prepared to dip her and let her lean back, going slowly in case she had already started to feel woozy.

 

This was a _horrible idea_ , he thought as she tipped her head back, shutting her eyes softly and forgetting herself. Pale moonlight shown on her features and highlighted the crevasses in her neck, areas that made his mouth dry, that he normally never saw this up close. He’d usually never let a thought like that slip by, but he was entranced.

 

He wouldn’t let himself think about it earlier, bound by a sense of duty; but she was heart-wrenchingly beautiful, and it didn’t look like she was gonna be taking it easy on anyone's tonight.

 

One of her legs hooked itself securely behind his knee as she breathed in and leaned back, using him like an anchor, causing his breath to catch in his throat.

He brought her up as quickly as he could while still being courteous to her condition, pulse racing unsteadily now.

 

He didn’t want to think about what would’ve happened if the spell had taken any longer to be broken. _Terrible, terrible idea._

 

“Cisco,” she asked after him, her voice thick from the drinks, moving closer instead of further away, eyebrows crinkled in confusion. Her face and chest were flushed beautifully from being horizontal just a moment ago, the look in her eyes more hooded. He had to shut his own to think clearly. _No, no, no._

 

“Hey,” she inquired, sounding more worried but still not moving away. He backed her up to the nearest solid surface to give her something else to lean on.

 

“Just, give me a minute,” he asked, too aware of his hands on her now, the ones he used to push her away and give him some space burning where they were splayed across her waist. He could do this, he could do this. Just _chill out._

 

He lost all coherent thought when she tipped her head down to meet his and he felt her breath on his cheek.

 

“Caitlin, stop,” he begged, his voice strained, eyes still closed.

 

“Please, don’t do this right now,” he said opening them, immediately recognizing the hurt in hers.

 

“I’m so sorry,” she said sobering up a bit, him quickly regretting everything he said and oh my god, _why was he so stupid—_

 

 _“_ Do you want me to leave?” She asked, tears starting to come back even though she clearly was trying to keep them at bay.

 

“NO,” he said too quickly. “I’m sorry, god, I’m so sorry, no,” he said leaning into her for a different reason now, and he felt terrible as she buried her head between his neck and shoulder.

 

He passed his hands through her hair, apologizing and wrapping her his arms to make her feel safe.

 

When she calmed down enough he told her he was gonna take her to bed, swooping her up with every intention of making his way to the couch when this was over.

 

When he passed by the speaker to turn it off she was still mumbling apologies, so he pressed a quick kiss to her hairline, shushing her again. She only wrapped her arms around him tighter.

 

He might stick his head in the freezer seeing how a cold shower wasn’t an option with her in the bedroom.

 

She tightened her arms around his neck before he could set her down. “Please don’t leave, I’m sorry,” she begged, and his heart hurt.

 

He told her he was just going to change and then he’d come back. He got her all curled up with her back turned on his side of the bed, then went and fetched water and pills he was sure she would need in the next few hours.

 

Seeing how she seemed calmer and her breathing was now even he went ahead and went into the bathroom to change, letting his hair down from the bun it was in and staring his reflection down in the mirror.

 

How he had come to be this absolutely pathetic love-struck fool, he couldn’t even tell you, but one thing was certain; he was without a shadow of a doubt 110% head over heels for Caitlin, and tonight was already killing him but there was nothing he could do nor would do about it.

 

 _Get it together_ , he told himself. _Stop being a dick, she needs you right now._

 

Shaking off every remnant of the other room that he could, though just the thought of it made his pores tingle, he opened the door softly to find that she wasn’t totally asleep yet.

 

Any other gentleman would hightail it out if there while they still had the chance, but he couldn’t keep himself from going the extra mile for her.

 

He hesitated for a minute before turning off the lights climbing in bed next to her, pulling her towards him enough that she could rest her head on his bicep but still leaving some distance between their bodies. In the 6 inches or so still separating them, he raised his other hand and started to rub her back when she stirred, letting her know it was still okay to be a mess around him and that he could handle it.

 

After a few moans she was snoring, and he let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

 

He would always be there for Caitlin, come rain or shine.

 

He just didn’t know how much longer he could keep from admitting the feelings he had bottled up for her in the process.

 

Frustrated for even thinking of himself so much right now, he leaned over to check and make sure airways weren’t blocked and then he rolled over on his back, his other arm still acting as her pillow.

 

He didn’t wanna think about how she’d feel if she remembered any of this in the morning. He didn’t know what he was gonna do if she did.

 

He sighed and told himself to go to sleep so he wouldn’t have to think about it anymore, figuring he’d have to be helping her to the bathroom before the night was over anyway.

 

He could admit to himself how far he’d fallen for her later.

 

…

  

He woke to the sound of the bedsheets rustling, a sudden absence of warmth alerting his senses already fixed to pay special attention for this tonight. He didn’t make it to her before he heard the telltale click of the toilet bowl, but he grabbed a spare hand towel on the way and immediately set to pulling her hair out of her face, tying it away as her stomach drained its contents and she groaned.

 

And Caitlin very well knew enough not to give herself alcohol poisoning, but that wasn’t gonna stop him from getting her to down a couple of glasses of water before returning to bed.

 

He rubbed her shoulders, blinking the sleep out of his eyes tiredly. A glance at the clock told him it was only three am.

 

She moaned miserably, letting him flush the toilet as she tried and failed to reach for the handle.

 

He sighed, maybe he shouldn’t have let her drink _that much,_ but she’d really wanted it and it had seemed like the only way to help her get her sorrows out of her system at the time. That just served to remind him why she was like this, and it tore at him, wishing there was more he could do to ease her pain.

 

They’d been through so much together… He wondered how on earth he wasn’t supposed to fall for this woman eventually, his tired mind thought betrayingly.

 

Handing her a damp towel as soon as she sat back, she began wiping herself down and drinking the water he handed her, him leaving and returning with a spare set of pants and a shirt.

 

“Hey,” he said as he came back, trading her the clothing for the towel. “Here’s some spare clothes.”

 

He met her eyes sympathetically. She looked like shit.

 

“I’m gonna step out, so you can get changed. You good?”

 

She groaned and tried to get up, wobbly enough that he had to reach for her arms after a few seconds.

 

“Okay, take it easy,” he told her, helping her as much as she needed.

 

When she assured him that she could stay standing, he poured her a cup of mouth wash and left it on the sink.

 

He listened carefully for loud thuds or crashes as he waited on the edge of the bed in case she wasn’t getting along very smoothly, thinking about leaving her to sleep by herself after this if she was okay with it, now that she seemed a little more aware.

 

When the door opened again, he didn’t expect her to not even have started changing.

 

_Oh, God. At least Barry had super speed, and at least he wasn’t in love… with her._

 

“Hey, what’s up?—“

 

She turned and signaled to the back of her outfit, unable to do anything with the clasp. With a sigh of relief when he unhooked it, she didn’t even wait until she was back in the bathroom to start peeling her arms out.

 

“Woah, woah, woah,” he started to turn around and asked her to wait.

 

Not as coherent as he thought.

 

“Hold on, Caitlin, how about we get you back into the bathroom before you—“

 

“Cisco, please just help me get out of this thing,” she begged, looking put out.

 

He sighed. “Come here,” he walked over, and he helped her into the washroom.

 

He shut off his brain, avoided all mirrors, and definitely avoided all areas he wasn’t supposed to see as much as possible, especially when she took off the bra and denied the pants because she felt hot.

 

She _was_ hot, that was precisely the issue.

 

With great effort, she managed to rinse with the mouth wash and make it halfway to the bed before needing aid again.

 

“Cisco, are you mad at me? For some reason, I’m worried you’re mad at me…” She asked as he laid her down on the side of the bed closest to the bathroom this time, covering her with the blanket.

 

“Course not, Caitlin,” he told her honestly. He could never stay mad at her.

 

He moved a stray piece of hair out of her face, and she grabbed lightly for his hand.

 

“Will you stay with me, please,” she asked, sounding far more tired than last time.

 

“If you’re sure,” he answered, and when she nodded her head he went around to the other side, expecting to repeat the same pattern from before, but she rolled over and faced him this time.

 

“Thank you,” she whispered before pillowing herself on his bicep again, and Cisco wished some deity would have mercy and just send him to sleep quickly.

 

“Whatever you need,” he mumbled, falling asleep faster this time, because of the hour.

 

….

  

When Cisco woke up again, he cursed because he knew this was going to happen. Then he swore to himself silently when the full body of warmth curled into his side mumbled some kind of retort incoherently.

 

He groaned softly. It couldn’t have been more than seven am, but the sun was rising, not unlike something else further south that he couldn’t afford to think about.

 

Nope. Not going there, nope.

 

He tried to stir, but that only brought attention to the soft flesh pressed into his side, the arm draped across his chest, and the steadily rising knee that was hooked over his thigh. _No._

 

He needed out of this bed immediately.

 

After he escaped her limbs that seemed to reach for him in her sleep, he refilled her water and made sure the aspirin was where she could find it.

 

Then he finally got that cold shower, determined not to soothe himself lest she hear a goddamn thing, even in her sleep… If they were planning on keeping their friendship after this, by some miracle, then that would have to wait.

 

He made coffee, went to the store and bought her favorite creamer, and made breakfast all while she was slowly crawling back to consciousness.

 

When she emerged finally, he was halfway through his second cup and some light reading, and praise the lord they found a way to settle on a pair of his boxers and a hoodie before she made it too far into the kitchen.

 

He rubbed the corners of his eyes underneath his glasses, hoping she’d blame any strain on his face on the fact that he’d only just took out his contacts this morning.

 

It wasn’t that she was the most adorable woman on the planet, even in this state, and it wasn’t that she maybe, definitely for sure tried to kiss him while dancing drunkenly with him last night.

 

But if anyone was smart they might figure out it was because he really wanted all of those things, and all of those things was standing there in his kitchen wearing his briefs and jacket and looking at him adorably and it was just ruining him.

 

He shook himself and asked how she was feeling, if he could get her anything—

 

Until she full on hugged him, and his automatic response was to hug her back, one hand finding her hair immediately. Their normal physical boundaries were all so out of whack, it was hard not to just go with the flow, at this point.

 

He assumed that she still felt pretty awful.

 

“Did you take the aspirin?” he asked her calmly.

 

She moaned something intelligible into his chest, it almost sounded like an apology.

 

“What,” he struggled out, concerned about which part she was talking about. Why would she even be apologizing?

 

He had no idea how close she’d be to her normal self this morning, or if anything had changed because of last night. He didn’t know what she remembered or what she would think about it when she did.

 

For all he knew he’d be apologizing soon for even let himself _dance_ with his _drunk best friend._

 

Part of him knew he’d only done it to try and appease her and that he hadn’t taken advantage of anything, did his best not to, but now he was worried he might have crossed a line that her sober self would not appreciate and it could cost him dearly.

 

All these things could wait until she had eaten and was feeling less hungover, though, so he tried to postpone this conversation until after they took care of that; if she’d let him. “Ah, hey, don’t worry about it. Let’s just get you something to eat, okay? You hungry?”

 

She groaned and pulled her head up, finally, grabbing his face with both hands.

 

“Cisco, it was completely inappropriate for me to—“

 

_Yup, definitely still unaware of their lack of physical boundaries._

 

“Get absolutely wasted and expect you to take care of me like that. Especially now, with your thing with Kamilla, _god what would she think,_ I’m so so sorry,” she said, putting her head back down on his chest.

 

He didn’t know whether he was relieved or disappointed to hear that.

 

He didn’t know what he expected.

 

Wait, Kamilla?

 

Did he seriously not say anything?

 

“Hey, you know that Kamilla and I broke up, right? It was a little while ago, you’re not offending anybody.”

 

Caitlin looked positively surprised. “Serious?”

 

“Caitlin, hun, let’s just get you some food,” he said, leading her to the bar. “I promise we’re fine.”

 

After he poured her coffee and another glass of water with her plate of eggs, she looked up apologetically, though looking far less bothered than when she got up.

 

She napped, took another aspirin, and rested it off the rest of the morning, and he eventually brought her another cup of hot chocolate and set it on the table in front of her when she turned back on the television.

 

“Thanks,” she said groggily, still stirring from her nap.

 

They remained in companionable silence watching old Lucy reruns, until she turned it off and got up, by the looks of it going to apologize again.

 

“Hey, I said don’t worry about—“ he started to defend.

 

“I wanted to kiss you last night," she admitted quickly. He was stunned into silence.

 

"And I promise it wasn’t because of dad,” She added quickly after that, clearly still talking to him about him, out loud, considering there was no one else here and he was sure he stopped dreaming hours ago.

 

“What?” he asked breathlessly.

 

“I know it looked like I was just running from things, Cisco, but I—“ he took her into his arms without another word.

 

"Are you being serious?"

 

“I didn’t know about Kamilla, though, so I had no right, I'm so sorry,” she apologized again.

 

“I am not mad about Kamilla, and I had the worst night of my life telling you no for anything last night. I don’t wanna hurt you, Cait—“

 

She whimpered and hushed him with a successful attempt at a kiss, this time. _Oh god,_ how he’d wanted this.

 

“Are you sure this is what you want,” he had to pull away and ask before they continued.

 

“Yes, Cisco, I want you, I just want you,” she told him, and practically pounced him after that.

 

His smile quickly faded into her hot, open-mouthed kiss, _his_ jacket falling off her shoulders easily as he picked her up, gathering her legs around his waist.

 

She only paused to tell him how badly she had wanted him last night. How she couldn't avoid her feelings anymore after all they’d been through, after thinking all the ways he’d been there for her for so long. Echoing all his sentiments from the previous night.

 

That gave him all the confidence he needed to lead her back to the couch, no longer sorry for all of the thoughts he had about doing this with her against the nearest solid surface not twelve hours ago.

 

“I love you, Caitlin,” he said and swallowed her gasp, unwilling to give her a chance to respond.

 

She groaned, but he was too busy kissing her senseless.

 

 

Later, when they were curled up together on the couch, hair askew and covered in blankets, she took his face in her hands and made sure he heard her say it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Updated**
> 
> And that's the tea.  
>  
> 
> P. S. 
> 
> Okay so Kamilla *kinda* exists in my universe, but not really.


End file.
